You are the rose of my heart
by marmeenoir17
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his final year after the defeat of Voldemort and finds a certain blonde haired Slytherin snatching his attention.Ok I suck at summaries,but it will be good I swear!THIS is slash so if you don't like it dont read it!
1. Chapter 1

Harry stepped out of his Uncle Vernon's car for the last time. After retrieving his trunk from the trunk (tee hee) of the car, his mother's family wasted no time in departing. Harry watched them leave and then he closed his eyes and smiled, letting the wind wash over his face. Finally he opened his eyes and entered the train station to begin making his way to Platform 9 ¾. This year would be a better and different year for Harry and for once he didn't dread what the year would bring him. Last year, Sixth year had been the bloodiest and hardest year of his life and for Harry that was saying something. But it had also been one of his best simply because he had finally defeated the man that had haunted his youth with a vengeance. Harry had finally finished Voldemort off for good. With all the magic in the world, it had surprised Harry that all it had taken after destroying the Horcrux's was for him to stab Voldemort in the heart. The battle had lasted for hours with Harry working his way through Death Eaters to finally reach his target.

"Ah Harry I see you've finally joined my little party." Voldemort had sneered as he said it.

"I'm sorry Tom but this is where you end." As Harry said this, he charged at Voldemort surprising him and making him forget his wand as they battled hand to hand. In the end it was Harry on top of Tom driving to drive the knife into his chest and Riddle trying his best to stop him. Fortunately for Harry Voldemort was not the stronger of the two and as his arms had given out Harry had plunged the knife deep into his heart. As Voldemort screamed his last scream, the entire battlefield had come to a hush. Harry had stood up and looked towards the heavens and screamed. It was a savage sound that brought chills up your spine. When he was done, he had simply walked away from the battlefield and everyone, even the Death Eaters had simply watched him leave. No one could believe that it was truly over. But over it was and now Harry could enjoy his last year in peace. He almost didn't know what to do with himself without a madman trying to kill him.

"HARRY!!"

Harry looked over to see Ron and Hermione running to him at a mad dash. He smiled and they all collided into a huge hug.

"Harry it's so good to see you! How was your summer?" Hermione asked still hugging him.

Laughing Harry said, "About as great as a summer with the Dursley's could have been, Mione."

They continued to talk all the way onto the train. One could tell that the evil had finally passed. Everyone on the train was happy and cheerful, the shadow that had been cast over them had finally fallen and everyone was glad to see it go. Harry just smiled as people passed him, patting him on the back and thanking him. Ron and Hermione went off to do Prefect duties and Harry searched for an empty compartment. Everywhere was full except the very last compartment which only held one person. Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys had been spying for the Light in the end and even though they had switched sides, Lucius and Narcissa had still lost their lives. Draco was an orphan and from what Dumbledore had told him, had still resided at Malfoy Manor though Professor Snape had stayed with him. He had changed drastically from what Harry could tell. Draco sat in the corner of the compartment with his knees drawn up and his arms around them. He just sat there looking at the floor though you could tell that he wasn't really seeing it. He had already changed into his school uniforms as had Harry. Harry opened the door and finally Draco came aware of his surroundings.

Harry smiled and said, "Mind if I join you?"

"It's fine, I don't mind" Draco replied quietly.

He seemed to space out again and Harry took to watching him. He seemed to be paler than Harry had remembered and thinner looking. It was obvious that his parents' death had taken it's toll on him. Harry's heart went out for him. "So Draco are you ready for our last year?"

"I suppose. I just want it to be over actually." Draco replied looking out the window.

"Oh. Why it that?"

"Think about it. I'm a Slytherin, the few that were my friends are either dead or homeschooled and the rest would love to put me in the ground next to my parents. Their families are in Azkaban because of my family."

"You don't think they will attack you do you?" Harry asked concerned.

"I know they will. I expect no less of them." Draco said. He seemed to have accepted his fate easily. Harry however had not. He planned to speak to Dumbledore as soon as they arrived about it.

"Well if they give you a hard time, you come to me. I'll make sure they leave you alone."

"Why?" Draco looked at him curiously. Draco didn't understand why Harry was being so nice and he surely didn't understand him protecting him. He felt a nervous fluttering in his stomach as Harry stood and walked to where he was right in front of him. He crouched down to where he was eye level with him. Then he smiled and Dracos nervous fluttering kicked up a notch. "Why? Because you don't deserve that kind of pain. Because you're beautiful. Because you're mine." Harry leaned forward and kissed him softly. Draco gasped and touched his lips watching Harry go back to his seat and lay across his seat seemingly falling asleep. Did he just say I was his? Draco couldn't believe how this train ride was turning out. He got up quietly and then quickly left the compartment running down the hall and into the bathroom. He hid himself in a stall and leaned against the stall door. His heart was pounding and he felt dizzy. The war had definitely changed Draco in ways he was still discovering and now he had this to contemplate. He wished now that Pansy and Blaise had not opted to be homeschooled this year rather than face their classmates. He needed his friends in a way that was almost painful. How was he to survive this year? The more shocking question that shot in Draco's head was: Did he even want to survive?

Author's Note: Ok so this is my first fanfic on here so I would really appreciate feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, no matter how much I want to. J.K. Rowling is the genius there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School started and for two weeks Draco avoided Harry whenever possible. He knew Harry noticed because when they ate in the Great Hall Draco would meet Harry's gaze and he would smile and give a small chuckle as if he was amused at Draco's antics. The Slytherins that remained had completely ostracized Draco. At first he was relieved but as the days passed he began to feel the weight of sadness on his shoulders grow. He felt alone, but he wouldn't let them see. He tried to act like his old self though the random taunts and constant flaunting had stopped. He simply sneered at anyone who looked his way but never said anything unless they said something first. Most people tended to ignore him though. Even Weasley and Draco almost missed their fighting. Maybe he should pick a fight with him later just to see if he could get a reaction.

He currently was at lunch in the Great Hall though he wasn't really eating. He sat at the very end of the table and just picked at his food. They had DADA next and since Sirius Black had finally been cleared of all charges, he had taken up the role of that particular class's teacher. He apparently was Harry's godfather and all the Gryffindors loved him. He said today that they would be doing something fun and even Draco found himself curious as to what it was. Deciding to arrive early he finally gave up the facade of eating and left. He got to the classroom quickly and sat down in the back. Professor Black had greeted him and went back to his paperwork. Draco started feeling dizzy and sleepy but he downed a Pepper Up potion and it washed away. Draco wished the day would end soon; it was Friday and he wanted to sleep the weekend away. Just this class and Care of Magical Creatures and he was through, he could make it.

Harry POV

He watched Draco meet his gaze and he chuckled as he quickly looked back down. Draco had been avoiding him since the train. It had been amusing watch Draco peek his head around corners to see if Harry was down that corridor. He had even taking to running everywhere. Harry had been true to his word and had spoken to Dumbledore, though he had said that until an attack was made on Draco he had to stay down in the dungeons. Harry had started watching Draco closely and made sure that no one hurt him. He watched Draco get up and leave for class. He had barely touched his food and had been barely eating all week. Harry planned to talk to him about this later after class. He wasn't going to let Draco fade away no matter how much he wanted to. He was Harry's and Harry took very good care of what belonged to him.

"Harry mate let's get to Siri's class. He said we'd be doing fun stuff today." Ron said nudging him.

"Ronald we do fun things in class every day, you just can't stay awake long enough to notice." Hermione said sighing, shaking her head at her friend.

Harry laughed at his friends antics and stood and walked with them to class. When they got there they found Draco seated in the back, his head on one hand looking out the window. Sirius saw them and leapt from the desk.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! Great you're here! We are going to have some fun today, it's one of my favorite spells and Remus finally declared I could have a fun day seeing how it's Friday and all." Sirius was pure bouncing with delight.

They all laughed. It was a joke among them that Remus kept him on a short leash. Harry would have loved spending his summer with them at Grimmuald Place, but Dumbledore had asked him to return to his aunts one last time while they gathered up the remaining Death Eaters. Harry had hated it, but did as asked seeing how it was just one more time. This summer he would spend it with his adopted family before he went and rebuilt Godric Hallows. The class started milling in and Harry went to the back and sat next to Draco, who looked completely gob smacked. Harry had smiled and focused his attention to the front.

"Alright shut your gobs and listen! Today we are going to learn one of my favorite spells. This spell is purely for fun and also very interesting to hear. It's called _Ostendo Sum Carmen of Meus Pectus Pectoris _which is Latin for _The Song of My Heart_. Now the incantation you must recite is _Ostendo Sum Carmen_. I absolutely love this spell because it's a way to see what truly lies in the heart of your friends. Now let's try practicing the incantation." The class said it a few times and when Sirius felt they had it he said, "Good now we are going to go down the rows of the class and reveal your song or songs. Some people may have more than one. Okay let's start with Hermione."

Hermione stood and moved to the front of the class. Bringing her wand up she recited: "Ostendo Sum Carmen!" Then a song began to play. It had a very funky beat to it.

_Oh yeah...  
Coming at ya..._

I'm Addicted to stress  
that's the way that I get things done  
if I'm not under pressure then I sleep too long  
and I hang around like a bum  
I think I'm going nowhere and that makes me nervous  
everybody's out to get me but I feel all right  
everybody's out to get me but I feel all right  
everybody's out to get me but I feel all right  
Everybody's thinking 'bout me  
its the little things that get you  
its the little things that get you when you weren't paying attention  
its the little things that get you  
its the little things that get you when you weren't paying attention

trying to cut down on my caffeine consumption  
so when I get up I just have one cup of coffee  
and I like to have another cup of coffee with my breakfast  
and on the way to work I like to get a cup of coffee  
like the kind of cup of coffee that you get with the donuts  
but I never get the donut I just have the cup of coffee  
and when I get to work I have a cup of coffee  
cause I like to have coffee when I'm talking on the phone  
but it usually grows cold and I need to get another cup of coffee  
and its lunch, and I have an espresso  
and when I get back its not morning anymore so I have  
a diet cola and another diet cola  
but then I'm feeling fine and I'm feeling pretty sharp  
and feeling pretty wired and I'm getting things done  
but right about two I get this little tiny migraine  
it starts behind my eyes and it moves to the back of my neck  
and it moves to the bottom of my spine  
but it doesn't get there until 5 or 6 o clock  
which is the end of the day so I'm fine!  
so I'm fine so I'm fine  
except when I have to work late when I have to work late  
which I usually do

I'm Addicted to stress  
that's the way that I get things done  
if I'm not under pressure then I sleep too long  
and I hang around like a bum  
and I think I'm going nowhere and that makes me nervous  
everybody's out to get me, but I feel alright  
everybody's out to get me, but I feel alright  
everybody's out to get me, but I feel alright  
everybody's thinking about me!

((Talking to trumpet player))  
hey, how ya doing...  
looking good...  
you been working out? Yeah I can tell...  
alright... see ya later...

I love to work I love to run I love to play real hard  
I love to steal little things from the grocery store  
like a piece of bubble gum or sometimes I just stick  
my thumb in a peach and leave it there  
I love to work I love to run I love to water-ski snowboard  
jet ski skydive parasail hanglide rollerblade mountainbike  
bungee jump well I mean I'd love to do these things if I ever had the time  
I love to work I love to work I love to work out after work  
I love to spend a little time with this woman I'm seeing  
except uh, we never get the time to spend together  
so we call each other up and we talk about work  
but I think I'd really love is to get up by myself on a tiny little island  
in the middle of the ocean with just me a book and a cellular phone  
and a personal computer in case something came up  
and I'd eat and I'd drink and I'd run and I'd sleep  
and I wouldn't do nothing but swim all day  
except ya know, my beeper doesn't work underwater  
where there are sharks! Where there are sharks! Where there are sharks!  
And there's this kind of anemone that sticks in your foot  
and the poison goes up to your brain and you die  
and sand fleas! Sand fleas! Yuck!  
but actually I think would be really relaxing  
just me by myself in the middle of the ocean  
and that's what I'd really like to do more than anything else  
except I'd probably hate it

I'm Addicted to stress  
its the way that I get things done  
if I'm not under pressure then I sleep too long  
and I hang around like a bum  
and I think I'm going nowhere and that makes me nervous...  
everybody's out to get me, but I feel alright  
everybody's out to get me, but I feel alright  
everybody's out to get me, but I feel alright  
everybody's thinking about me!

everybody's out to get me, but I feel alright  
everybody's out to get me, but I feel alright  
everybody's out to get me, but I feel alright  
everybody's thinking about me!

Everyone laughed a bit and Hermione blushed. Ron was next. He cast the spell and once again music began to play_._

_Pick me up  
Been bleeding too long  
Right here, right now  
Ill stop it somehow_

I will make it go away  
Cant be here no more  
Seems this is the only way  
I will soon be gone  
These feelings will be gone  
These feelings will be gone

Now I see the times they changed  
Leaving doesn't seem so strange  
I am hoping I can find  
Where to leave my hurt behind  
All the shit I seem to take  
All alone I seem to break  
I have lived the best I can  
Does this make me not a man?

Shut me off  
I'm ready  
Heart stops  
I stand alone  
Cant be on my own

I will make it go away  
Cant be here no more  
Seems this is the only way  
I will soon be gone  
These feelings will be gone  
These feelings will be gone

Now I see the times they changed  
Leaving doesn't seem so strange  
I am hoping I can find  
Where to leave my hurt behind  
All the shit I seem to take  
All alone I seem to break  
I have lived the best I can  
Does this make me not a man?

Am I going to leave this place?  
What is it I'm running from?  
Is there nothing more to come?  
(Am I gonna leave this place?)  
Is it always black in space?  
Am I going to take its place?  
Am I going to win this race?  
(Am I going to win this race?)  
I guess gods up in this place  
What is it that I've become?  
Is there something more to come?  
More to come...

Now I see the times they changed  
Leaving doesn't seem so strange  
I am hoping I can find  
Where to leave my hurt behind  
All the shit I seem to take  
All alone I seem to break  
I have lived the best I can  
Does this make me not a man?

Ron of course turned a flaming red as the class laughed. And he sat down still red, but smiling. Neville was next and as his song played people became quite surprised at their classmate_._

_And you  
Can bring me to my knees  
Yeah_

All this time  
That I could make you breathe  
Yeah

All the times  
That I felt insecure  
Yeah

And I leave  
A burning path of flame

(Chorus)  
I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're Ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you

All this time  
That I felt like this won't add  
Once for you

And I taste  
What I could never have  
It's from you

All those times  
That I tried  
My intentions  
Full of pride  
And I waist  
More time than anyone

I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you

All the times  
That I've cried  
All that's wasted  
It's all inside

And I feel  
All this pain  
Stuffed it down  
It's back again

And I lie  
Here in bed  
All alone  
I can't mend

And I feel  
Tomorrow will be okay  
But I know

That I'm on the outside  
I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you

Neville looked just as shocked as his classmates, but strangely satisfied and sat down. Seamus shot up eager to hear his. He cast the spell and everyone leaned forward to hear the Irishman's heart song.

_Bartender I really did it this time  
Broke my parole to have a good time  
When I got home it was 6 AM  
The door was locked so I kicked it in_

She was trippin on the bills  
I think she was high on some pills  
She threw my shit out into the yard  
Then she called me a bum and slapped me real hard

And in my drunken stupor  
I did what I should have of done  
Now I'm sittin here talking to you  
Drunk and on the run

I'm sittin at a bar on the inside  
Waitin for my ride on the outside  
She broke my heart, in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin car  
Crashed that piece of shit n-then stepped away

You know Mo I'll probably get ten years  
So just get me beers till they get here  
Yea I know the sun is comin up  
And yall are probably get ready to closing up  
But I'm trying to dry my sole  
I m tired of this life on the dirt road  
Everything that I love is gone  
And I'm tired of hangin on

I'm sittin at a bar on the inside  
Waitin for my ride on the outside  
She stole my heart, in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin car  
And crashed that piece of shit n-then stepped away

Yes it was meant to be  
Romance is misery  
So much for memories  
And now I am headed to the penitentiary  
See me on TV  
The next cop series  
I am a danger  
I guess I should have did something about my angry  
But I never learn  
Real things I don't concern  
I pour kerosene on everything I love  
And watch it burn  
I know it's my fault  
But I wasn't happy it was over  
She threw a fit  
So I crashed that piece of shit over

--RETURN  
And now I am going back again  
Back to the pin to see my friends  
When we all phial of that county van  
Don't ask me where I been

I been at bar on the inside  
Waitin for my ride on the outside  
She broke my heart, in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin car  
I Crashed that piece of shit n-then stepped away

Laaa laaaa la laa la la laaaa laaa laaa la la la laaaa  
Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Laaa  
Laaa laaaa la laa la la laaaa laaa laaa la la la laaaa  
Hey you bastard  
Laaaa  
Laaa laaaa la laa la la laaaa laaa laaa la la la laaaa

Everyone laughed and Seamus did as well quite pleased with what came out. Everyone got to through their songs and there was much laughter and surprise as they got to hear what was in their classmates hearts. Soon it came to be Harry's turn and he got up went to the front. Sirius winked at him and Harry smiled as he said the spell. Once again music played.

_I try to make it through my life  
In my way  
There is you  
I try to make it through these lies  
That's all I do_

Just don't deny it  
Just don't deny it  
And deal with it  
Yeah deal with it

You tried to break me  
You wanna break me  
Bit by bit  
That's just part of it

If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
I don't care,  
And all the things you left behind,  
I don't care,  
I swear  
I don't care

I try to make you see my side  
Always trying to stay in line  
But you're all I see right through  
That's all they do  
I'm getting tired of this shit  
I got no room when inside this  
But if you wanted me just deal with it

So...

If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
I don't care,  
And all the things you left behind,  
I don't care,  
I swear  
I don't care

(I never cared about, I never cared about)

(You won't be there for me; you won't be there for me)

If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
I don't care,  
And all the things you left behind,  
I don't care,  
I swear  
I don't care

If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
(I never cared about, I never cared about)  
I don't care,  
And all the things you left behind,  
I don't care,  
(You won't be there for me, you won't be there for me)  
I don't care at all

The music stopped but another song began playing and the class hushed quickly to hear.

_I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore, No_

Cause You gotta be bigger, be faster, be stronger  
If your gonna survive any longer  
In this lifetime, it better be the right time  
The first time might be your last time  
Am I a failure if I got nothing to lose  
No, I'm not a failure, I got something to prove

_Chorus:__  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore, the more I ignore_

Cause I've lost my innocence  
And I'm a stranger, A life changer  
I'm a man that's not afraid of danger  
I walk my own path, and blaze my own trail  
Because I'm not afraid to derail  
I won't get in line or be a middle man  
So fuck you I'll make my own plan  
And I got respect and I don't neglect  
The people that I really care to protect  
Am I a failure if I got nothing to lose  
No, I'm not a failure, I got something to prove

I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore, the more I ignore

I told you before, won't listen no more  
I told you before, lets settle the score  
I told you before, won't listen no more  
I told you before, lets settle the score

If not me then who?  
If not now then when?  
If not me then who?  
If not now then when?

I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore, the more I ignore

I told you before, won't listen no more  
I told you before, lets settle the score  
I told you before, won't listen no more  
I told you before, lets settle the score

Set it off right now  
Blow it up, set it off  
Fuck it up, set it off  
Blow it up, Blow it up right now

Not many people said much as Harry walked back to his seat, but everyone thought that they suited him. Now it was Draco's turn and he got up nervously and walked to the front. He felt the potion begin to wear off but he ignored it and cast the spell.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is

_Chorus:__  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

_  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

The song ended, but like Harry another one started to play. Draco only hoped that he made it through. The dizziness was getting worse. He focused on the song and took a deep breath.

_It's hard to wake up  
when the shades have been pulled shut  
this house is haunted  
it's so pathetic  
it makes no sense at all  
I'm ripe with things to say  
the words rot and fall away  
if a stupid poem could fix this home  
I'd read it every day_

So here's your holiday  
hope you enjoy it this time  
you gave it all away  
it was mine  
so when you're dead and gone  
will you remember this night  
twenty years now lost  
it's not right

Their anger hurts my ears  
been running strong for seven years  
rather than fix the problems  
they never solve them  
it makes no sense at all  
I see them everyday  
we get along, so why can't they?  
if this is what he wants  
and this is what she wants  
then why is there so much pain?

So here's your holiday  
hope you enjoy it this time  
you gave it all away  
it was mine  
so when you're dead and gone  
will you remember this night  
twenty years now lost  
it's not right

So here's your holiday  
hope you enjoy it this time  
you gave it all away  
it was mine  
so when you're dead and gone  
will you remember this night  
twenty years now lost  
it's not right  
it's not right  
it's not right  
it's not right

Draco sighed and finally gave into the blackness that was overcoming him. People shouted as he fell over. Professor Black rushed to check Draco, but Harry was the one to walk up and pick Draco off the ground.

"I'll take him to Pompfrey Professor." He said over his shoulder as he left the classroom and its chaos.

_Hermione's Song: Stress by Jims Big Ego_

_Ron's Song: Alone I Break by Korn_

_Neville's Song: Outside by Staind_

_Seamus's Song: Bartender Song by Rehab_

_Harry's Songs: I don't care by Apocalytica & Not Listening by Papa Roach_

_Draco's Songs: Scars by Papa Roach & Stay together for the Kids by Blink 182_

_Author's Note: Ok so here is chapter 2 hopefully it's longer and better. I'm trying I really am, but feedback is much appreciated. Hate it, love it, tell me how it could be better._

_Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything!_


	3. Chapter 3

When Draco came to he found himself not on the floor but on a bed in the infirmary. He blinked and rubbed his eye with his fist. He started to sit up but a hand pushed him back down. It was then that Draco noticed that Harry was sitting in the chair beside him. He knew his face had to look comical as he had gasped and was staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the green eyed boy. Harry once again chuckled and explained.

"Don't faint again. You passed out in Siri's class and I brought you here. Poppy told me that you haven't been eating much and you haven't slept much either. DO you want to explain this to me hmm?"

Draco closed his mouth, and tried to compose himself some. "I haven't been hungry lately and I can't sleep is all, no big deal." He tried to make his words nonchalant like he didn't care what Harry thought or rather what he would do. He was kidding himself of course because that underlining fear and nervousness was there just below his mask of composure. He had not forgotten Harry's words; _"Because you're mine."_

"Oh it isn't? Do you remember what I told you on the train Draco?" Harry asked him with a smile on his face; his hand stroking Draco's.

Draco let the fear win and he pulled the blanket up to his nose and shook his head. He felt the fear but what amazed him more was the excitement he felt underneath that. "No."

"Well then maybe I should remind you." Harry smiled and sat on the bed.

He took the blanket down from Draco's face and leaned forward cupping his cheek, caressing it softly. "You're mine Draco and I always take care of what's mine." He kissed Draco who melted into the kiss. For a minute there was a battle of tongues but then Draco let him win, moaning softly. Just as Draco began to feel dizzy Harry pulled away. Draco almost whined at the loss. But then he heard the distinct steps of his godfather and he straightened himself and looked at the door as none other than Severus Snape came breezing through.

"Draco Lucius Orion Malfoy! Why is it that I have to hear from the school nurse that you haven't been eating or sleeping? I thought we had talked about this before you returned to school. We agreed that you would stop this foolishness of a self punishment you put upon yourself. Why are you doing this again?" Severus looked furious.

"Sev, I'm sorry. I swear you have to believe me that it was unconsciously done. I really have not felt hungry or tired. I wasn't doing it again on purpose. Please Severus you have to believe me!" Draco pleaded, hoping Severus wouldn't make him start staying in his guest room quarters.

Severus looked at him in a quiet, serious manner for a moment and then sighed and said, "Very well. But tonight you will eat dinner and then you will report to my chambers where I will give you a Dreamless Sleep Potion. You'll take it for the next two nights just to get you back in the rhythm of sleeping again. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir." Draco felt the relief flood through him.

Just as quick as Severus appeared, he was gone again having never acknowledged Harry being in the room. Draco looked to where Harry sat and smiled meekly. Harry smiled back.

"Well it seems as though I now have an unknowing accomplice. If anyone will make sure you're taking care of yourself, its Snape. He will watch you and so will I Draco. I don't know what he meant by self punishment, but if you do this to yourself again I will place you in a room with myself in it and you won't leave until your healthy again to my satisfaction." Harry had a very serious look about him and Draco had no doubt he would carry out his threat.

But Draco still didn't understand him. Why was he doing all this? Why Draco? What was so special about him out of all the others at Hogwarts or the world for that matter? He had been asking himself this for two weeks and now he felt like he couldn't take it anymore.

Draco finally lost it. "Why do you give a damn about me Potter? Why? You've never gave a shit about me before and now you suddenly decide to play God over my life? Well fuck that! I'm tired of trying to figure you out! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Severus to poison your pumpkin juice for stalking me! Why damn it, why?" Draco hated the break in his voice, but he finally got it all out. It was eating him alive. Now all he could do was stare at the other boy and wonder what exactly would come out of his mouth.

Harry stared at him, with his fingers steepled. Draco almost wanted to squirm on the bed, but he pushed it down and faced him waiting for his answer. Minutes went by, though to Draco they felt like hours. Finally Harry sat up straighter and began to speak.

"I thought it would be quite clear to you Draco. After last year, after all we went through with the war and Voldemort, and then there was you. When you and your family were discovered as spies for our side I admit that all that I could feel was relief. Relief that you weren't on my bad guy list, relief that I didn't have to take you in or take you out. Relief that I didn't have to fight against the person I love. I love you Draco, more than words can say and I can't stand what you're doing to yourself. I saw you on the train, how broken you were. You looked like you were fading away and it killed me to see you like that. Not when I've always known you to have so much life in you, even if that life was to insult me. So I said those things to bring the spark back in your eyes and it sort of worked. If having you play James Bond all over the school just to avoid seeing me was any indication. It worked and I took what I could get from it till you passed out in class. Now I'm going to take it up a notch and since I've told you how I feel, I'm going to try and make you want to be mine. You can always turn me away, but you have to promise me that you won't fade away. I can take not being with you…I think but I can't stand you not being part of my world somehow."

When Harry finished he stood and kissed Draco on the forehead. "You come to me if you want to give me a chance. I'll still be watching, but I'll give you some space. Get some rest."

Harry walked out of the infirmary and left Draco who watched him leave, his eyes glassy and his mouth partly open. Lately it seemed that the impossible kept happening in Draco's life and once again he didn't know how to proceed.

Author's Note: Hey! So I would like to thank _**njferrell**_ and _**amandapril **_for being my first (and only) reviewers. Thank you so much for your suggestions and I'm glad you like it!! I'm so excited that almost three hundred people have read my story. I'm going to try to make the next one longer. This one was just so I didn't leave anyone hanging. Thanks so much for the love and remember to review cause it helps motivate me to put more stuff out there for ya to read!

Disclaimer: Once I own nothing…….sob thanks for reminding me!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry POV

Harry left Draco in the infirmary and headed straight outside to find Remus Lupin. It was nice to have your father's best friends close by. Usually when he wanted to talk he went to Sirius, but not for this. Sirius had proven himself all but useless in this type of thing. He found Remus in the school's garden. Harry thanked the stars his free period matched up with Remus's.

"Harry it's great to see you. Grab some gloves and help me pull out some weeds" Remus tossed him some gloves they got started.

"So Harry what's on your mind? You look just like James did when he was stumped."

Harry was secretly pleased that he looked like his dad in something. He sighed and said, "It's Draco. He passed out in Siri's class today. He apparently hasn't been eating or sleeping. Snape came in the infirmary and yelled at him for it. He said something about Draco punishing himself. The way Snape said it made me think that Draco has done it before. Of course now Snape's watching him like a hawk."

"Well it sounds as though Draco is having a hard time. Maybe his parent's death affected him more than he let on. I remember seeing him at their funeral. He didn't cry, just kept up that Malfoy façade. Who knows? Draco is about as shut up as Severus emotionally. I think it's a Slytherin thing." Remus said chuckling.

Harry didn't laugh. "I told him I loved him Remy. He asked, well demanded to know why I gave a damn and I told him." Harry idly played with a weed.

"And? What did he say?" Remus asked, stopping too.

This time Harry did laugh. "He hid under the blanket." Remus laughed with him.

"It sounds as though you've shocked him to the core. I will say though that having the one who defeated Voldemort tell you he loves you is kind of daunting."

"That's why I love him Remy! To him all I've ever been is Harry Potter. Sure we competed in everything, but he never treated me different form anyone else who crossed his path. I just feel like he's the only one who'll ever see me for me and not the bloody Boy-Who-Lived."

"Then Harry you need to tell him all this. You should try spending time with him. That does not mean following him around like you've been doing. All that's done is made him jumpy." Remus laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Malfoy run so much since I've met him. You know your father did the same thing with Lily and she ended up hexing him for it. Try talking with him, get to know him like you would with any of your other friends."

"You're right. I guess I have been going about this the wrong way. Thanks Remy. If I had gone to Sirius I have a feeling he would have suggested hair pulling or pranking him or something." Harry said smiling.

"Oh no doubt he would have. He tried the very same thing with me until I turned his hair pink and yelled at him." Remus replied and they both shared a laugh. They started pulling weeds again. "So did Padfoot do the HeartSong Spell? He's been itching to do it since the first day."

"Yea, you should have heard everyone's songs." Harry then began telling him what everyone had for their song and they laughed some more. He also told him how sad and lonely Draco's had sounded. Remus suggested some things to help cheer him up. Finally it was times for dinner and the two made their way back up to the school. Sirius met them at the entrance.

"Prongslet! Moony! There you are, I've been searching everywhere for you. Where were you two?"

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. "Typical Sirius. He looks everywhere but where I told him I would be. We were in the garden, I told you this and I even left a note. How thick headed are you Siri?"

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Remy. Anyways you're found. So Harry how is my fair haired cousin? He did seem rather pale all through class. I would have asked him about his health, but like his mother he does tend to give a "Stay Away From Me" vibe."

"He hasn't been eating or sleeping. Snape found out and tore him a new one for it. Now he's watching him like a guard dog to make sure he's taking care of himself. He's even giving him Dreamless Sleep Potion to make sure he starts sleeping." Harry answered walking along side of his godfather.

"Well if anyone can take care of my cousin it's old Snivellus! Now let's go eat I'm starved!" Sirius started a jaunty pace towards the Great Hall.

Remus sighed. "Such a child." Harry laughed. "Reminds me of Ron."

As they entered the Great Hall Harry immediately searched for Draco. Sure enough he found him sitting in his usual spot at the end of the table. He was slowly eating a bowl of soup. He kept looking to Severus at the Head Table, who simply motioned him to keep eating. Draco would grimace every time and continue.

Satisfied Harry sat at his own table next to Ron and Hermione and began eating himself. Hermione saw him and straight away began asking him questions.

"Oh Harry there you are, where have you been? I was worried. How's Draco, is any better? I was going to wait for you in the tower, but Ronald couldn't get a grip on his appetite and practically dragged me down here. How was your afternoon? What did you do? I hope studying."

Harry let her run out of steam and then he laughed and replied. "He's fine now Mione, Snape's making sure of that. I spent the afternoon in the garden with Remy pulling weeds and talking so I can say I had a good afternoon. Sorry though, there was no studying, but I did learn some things about my parents."

"Thas goo mae!" Ron said all the while stuffing his face. Harry was surprised he didn't choke. Hermione went to scolding him about talking with his mouth full and all was right in the world, Harry thought smiling.

All throughout dinner Harry sneaked glances at Draco. He had eaten as promised, though he didn't look as though he enjoyed it. He also looked over the tables as though he was searching for someone. When his eyes met Harry's however he blushed red and looked down quickly. Harry was secretly pleased. A rush of inspiration hit him and he now knew how to make his next move.

Draco's POV

Madam Pomfrey had released him an hour Harry had left. He went and got his assignments from the classes he missed. By that time it was for dinner and even though he wasn't hungry he went because he promised Severus. Though a part of him was scared that Harry would carry out his threat. Draco was still reeling from Harry's confession of love.

_How could he love me? He doesn't even know me. All I've ever been to him is mean. How could love what he doesn't know?_ All these thoughts ran through his head and Draco couldn't help but feel confused. If Harry had made him paranoid before, it was worse now. He would have to work that situation later. For now he'd have to focus on getting though dinner.

He chose soup because he figured that it would be easy to eat. He had almost finished eating his soup so he looked up to Sev to see if it was enough. Severus gave him a look that said "keep going" so he sighed and kept going. He tried a sandwich next, but it was making him feel ill. It was then that he began to feel as though he was being watched. At first he thought it might be one of his Slytherin housemates finally deciding to strike. Trust a Slytherin to lull you into a false sense of security. But when he looked up they were ignoring him as usual. He started looking over the other tables trying to find the culprit when suddenly his eyes met Harry's. He felt himself go red and he quickly looked down. He should have known it would be him. A quick glimpse back up at him revealed a very smug looking boy. It made him nervous. It was his experience that a smug Harry was a very dangerous Harry.

Finally dinner was over and Draco made his way over to Severus. He found his godfather talking to Black and Lupin. He cursed his luck. He made his way to Severus's side and waited beside him, looking at his feet.

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust you're feeling better?" Lupin asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." He replied.

The conversation moved on from there and Draco let himself get lost in thought. He was brought rushing back to reality when a hand came crashing down onto his shoulder. He gave a yelp and shot off the ground. He whipped around to find Harry behind him. Not really caring who saw him, Draco opened his bag and pulled out a paper bag. He immediately started breathing into it trying to stop his panic attack.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Harry grinned sheepishly

Draco simply stared wide eyed at him, the bag expanding in and out.

"Yea, so I wanted to see if you wanted to go and hang out with me in Hogsmeade this weekend." Harry said slightly fidgeting.

Draco looked at him, then to his godfather who was ignoring the situation completely. He looked back to Harry and nodded without thinking about it. Harry beamed at him. "Awesome, well I'll meet you after breakfast then here in the hall."

Draco nodded again and soon Harry was gone. Finally bringing the paper bag away from his face he looked back at his godfather.

"Sev what did I just do?" He asked almost like a child

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. "You appeared to just have agreed to go on a date with Potter."

Draco's eyes went wide and he simply said, "Oh." before he once again fainted.

Severus rolled his eyes once more looking as if he was inwardly cursing his luck. "Good god." He whipped out his wand and began levitating his godson.

"Will he be alright Severus?" Remus asked concerned.

"He'll be fine Lupin once I remind him of the dos and don'ts of Slytherin etiquette." And with that Severus glided away trailing his godson behind him.

Sirius watched and then started laughing. Remus looked at him, eyebrows raised. Sirius explained himself.

"My poor cousin. He's got a Potter after him and we all know how futile it was for Lily." That being said he too left.

Remus raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Heaven help us."

Author Note- And that's chapter 4! Hope you like it and I would like to thank all that read and reviewed. I pride myself that after only 3 chapters I had a flamer! Such an original insult I must say. Anyways thanks for reading my story! Keep reading, more to come. Reviews are what fuels me to write more. (hint hint) Give me ideas, tell me what you like, I'll drink it all in!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, nothing!


	5. Chapter 5

Draco POV

Draco took his time getting up the next morning. Once he had regained consciousness last night, Sev had scolded him for letting too much show in front of non-Slytherins. He was already embarrassed for fainting in front of Black and Lupin so he had learned his lesson. He was a bundle of nerves knowing that after breakfast he would be going to Hogsmeade with Harry. Realizing that he was running late for breakfast, he rushed through his routine. He had written some letters to Blaise and Pansy that he wanted to send off, so he had to run to the owlery. He sent them off and then ran half way to the Great Hall. He had to slow to a walk then because he was completely out of breath. He leaned against the wall by the door a minute to catch his breath. If Severus caught him acting weird again, he'd kill him for sure. When he felt he had himself back to normal he entered the Great Hall. As usual no one really noticed his entry except for a few teachers and Harry. He didn't see Harry but he knew he was watching. Sitting down he ate some toast and bacon, hopefully that would satisfy his godfather because he didn't think his stomach could take very much at this moment. He was a nervous ball of energy. He wondered what Harry would want to go do. What he would want to talk about, what he would he ask. Draco sat and wondered breakfast away, succeeding only in making his head spin. He looked up and was surprised to find everyone clearing out, heading to Hogsmeade. He also saw Harry coming his way. Severus had made himself very clear about his panic bag so he couldn't very well pull it out. Instead he could only watch wide eyed as Harry made his way over. He could handle this, he'd handled worse.

"Hey Draco, you ready to go?" Harry smiled at him. Draco couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. He could feel himself blushing as he nodded.

Harry took his hand and helped him stand, leading him away.

To Draco's surprise, he didn't faint or have any panic attacks all day. Harry took him all over Hogsmeade where he bought Draco some of his favorite chocolate. They ate lunch and talked about everything, though every time Harry brought up his parents Draco would steer the conversation away from them. After a while Harry got the hint that that topic was a taboo with Draco and stopped trying to get him to talk about them and for that Draco was glad. The day was fun and at the end of it Draco found himself agreeing to it again the next day. Harry had kissed his cheek outside the Great Hall and they parted to their different tables.

Even though Draco had enjoyed the day, the fact that Harry had kept trying to get him to talk about his parents had brought up terrible thoughts in Draco's mind. Draco held terrible guilt when it came to his parents, something that he could never forgive himself for. So after dinner when he had returned to his room Draco went into the bathroom with the knife his father had given him on his fourteenth birthday for being the Malfoy heir. He ran a bath, undressed, and stepped into it still holding the knife. Placing the knife blade onto his thigh he slowly slide it downward leaving a red trail behind it. He did it several times until he began to feel slightly dizzy. Finally he stopped and just watched the blood billow into the water. It wasn't enough to do him true harm, but the pain made him feel better; relieved almost. It was just a small part of his atonement. Justice served for the being the reason his parents were dead.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call ya  
But I know you won't be there

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, oooh yeah

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more day  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you…

Author Note: I'm sorry it took so long but I just got a new job and its overnight so I'm still trying to adjust to the new hours. I know this isn't long but hopefully it will sustain you till the next one. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I appreciate them so much! Again I own nothing. Lyrics by Christina Aguilera; song Hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Draco's POV**

**Breakfast rolled around again and if the threat of Harry and Sev wasn't looming over his head, he would have just stayed in bed. But he knew that they would come looking for him, so he got up and got ready for the day. He had a deep sense of foreboding and had to make himself get up and head to breakfast. He entered the Great Hall, greeting Sev on his way in and sat in his usual spot. The owls came swooping in with the mail and Draco received the quarterly reports from Gringotts he was expecting. He was breezing through them munching on some toast when he noticed a letter with the Malfoy seal on it. Draco sighed knowing that a family squabble was about to spring out from the paper at him. Sure enough it was from his cousin Caius Malfoy requesting his presence at the Manor to settle some dispute that Draco didn't wish to read about. But as Head of the Family he was required to solve it so he pushed himself away from the table and started toward the Head Table.**

**He was running through his head the list of things to do when he finally reached it. He bowed to the Headmaster. "Good morning Headmaster, how are you this morning?"**

"**Just fine Mr. Malfoy and yourself?" Dumbledore replied smiling warmly**

"**Fine Headmaster, however I do have to ask a favor of you? I just received a letter requesting my presence as Head of the Family to solve a family matter and I was wondering if I could make use of your floo?" Draco said all of this politely choosing to use a more diplomatic approach instead of his father's patented assumption that people would just allow whatever he wanted.**

"**Of course Mr. Malfoy, however I wish you to be back at five to be present at dinner. Meet me in my office after breakfast and we'll get you off to your Manor." Dumbledore said smiling, annoying Draco with that damn twinkle in his eyes.**

"**Thank you Headmaster, I'll be there." Draco bowed and left the table.**

**He had another stop on his way out of the Great Hall and that meant going to the Gryffindor table. Harry naturally saw him coming a mile away and was already turned to him smiling.**

"**Morning Draco, busy morning?" He asked.**

**Draco smiled. "You don't know the half of it. I'm afraid I have to cancel our plans today. I have to appear as Head of the Family to deal with some issues at the Manor today and won't be back till five. I'm sorry but I really can't avoid this."**

"**It's okay Draco, really. Go handle your family business and we'll hang out when you get back." Harry smiled at him.**

**Draco blushed. "Okay. I'll, uh, see you when I get back." He walked away swiftly making Harry laugh.**

**Draco headed toward the Headmaster's office hoping he was there and ready. Draco really didn't want to go, but his father had drilled into his head from an early age that responsibilities come before wants. He could only guess what his family was having issues with this time. The egos in his family would be the death of him he thought with a sigh.**

**Knocking on the Headmaster's door he was relieved to find him there and waiting and after the promise of a five p.m. return he was off to the Manor. He arrived through the floo in his room and made his way down to his father's old office; he still didn't feel as though it was his now. He expected to see several family members standing around arguing but what he walked into was something else entirely.**

**Standing in front of him wands at the ready were Caius, Samuel, and Demetri Malfoy. Before Draco could react they hit him with a very powerful Stupefy and Draco knew no more.**

**I own nothing!1**

**Sorry its been so long but I've had some serious drama and I had to kill it so yea, but I'm here again so there will be more soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry POV

Harry was worried. It was now six and Draco still hadn't returned. He had spent the day with Sirius and Remus and it had been loads of fun, but at five he'd started looking for Draco. So now he was on his way to the Headmasters office to see if Dumbledore had seen him. He was met at the door by Professor Snape.

"Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you, but I gather you wished to speak to him as well. Now that I'm done playing messenger boy I have to go check on my godson."

He was gone in swish of his robes. Harry ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. He heard a faint "Come in Harry" and he pushed through.

"Headmaster Professor Snape said you sent for me."

"Yes Harry. Mister Malfoy has not returned from his trip to his Manor and I would like it if you would accompany Professor Snape in retrieving him. I suspect fowl play had something to do with it."

"Of course Professor, I'll make my way there now." On the outside Harry was as cool as a cucumber. On the inside he was anxious as hell.

The Malfoy family was notorious for its foul play and they weren't above hostile take-over's from within. Harry didn't know who the meeting was with but he could guess that as Head of Family Draco had made a few enemies in his family. He found Snape waiting for him by his own floo. They didn't speak just acknowledged one another's presence and moved into the fireplace saying firmly, "Malfoy Manor!"

They entered the office fireplace wands out prepared for the worst and they were not disappointed. From what Harry could tell there were three Malfoys' standing over Draco as he writhed on the ground. They were so enthrawed by the torture they didn't hear Harry and Severus enter the room.

When Harry realized that they were using an Unforgivable on Draco, he saw red and soon curses were flying and Malfoys were dropping to the ground. As soon as Draco was released from the curse he hit the floor unconscious. Harry, after making sure that Snape had secured the others, went straight to Draco. He picked him up and headed for the floo.

"Professor, I'm taking him to Madam Pompfrey. I leave this mess to you." And with that he was headed back to Hogwarts with Draco held lovingly in his arms.

As soon as he hit the floo on the other side he was rushing past Dumbledore, out of his office and down the hall towards the Infirmary, Dumbledore hot on his heels. As soon as he arrived to the Infirmary it was mass chaos. There was shouting and rushing around, a bed was made and Harry quickly but gently laid Draco on it. He was then pushed out of the way as Madam Pompfrey began force feeding Draco a multitude of different potions. Some water and rags were brought over and Harry pushed his way back to Draco's side and began washing the blood off of his face and neck.

And as quick as it all started it was over. All that could be done was done and Madam Pompfrey said all that was left was to wait for him to wake, so Harry made himself comfortable in a chair beside Draco and waited.

Meanwhile Dumbledore and Professor Snape were turning over members of the Malfoy family to the Aurors and telling them a brief overview of what had happened. They left and promised to get back with them to talk to Draco.

"I do hope this doesn't set Draco back. He had been improving these past weeks.

"I do believe that young Harry will keep him from spiraling down again. He's already helped him so much already."

"Well I'm glad you rely on the boy Albus but I refuse to put all my eggs in one basket. Excuse me but I do believe I have an owl to send."

"Of course Severus I'll see you later on."

Snape gave a curt nod and was off to do as he said.

A/N: Sorry again that this was so long in coming and its short but I had some health problems bringing my daughter into the world. Plus I've had some other side projects. But I'm still here and will continue the story. I will admit though I'm having trouble moving this along so if you guys have any ideas or someway you'd like the story to turn tell me and if I can I'll work it in and even give you credit for helping. Reviews are love!


	8. Chapter 8

When Draco awoke, he found himself in the infirmary. He opened his eyes to see a huddled mass beside him in the chair. His body was sore all over, from his dear family's ministrations. He sat up slowly, unable to stop the slight groan that escaped his lips. The mass beside him moved and revealed Harry sitting beside him. Harry leaned forward, taking his hand in his.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Draco grimaced as he finally got in a comfortable sitting position. "Im sore all over. Who found me? What happened to my family?"

At this Harry's face adopted an angry look. "If you can call them family. Professor Snape and I came to get you. Found them in the middle of torturing your unconscious body. He took care of them while I brought you back here. He took them over to the Ministry I do believe."

Draco nodded. "Thank you for saving me."

Harry's expression turned soft. "Of course I was going to come save you. Draco, I dont think you know how much you mean to me. You're such a beautiful person now that you're able to let that mask of Slytherin off your face. I love hanging out with you, no one keeps me more real than you." He tenderly touched Draco's cheek causing Draco to blush slightly.

"Well thanks again. No one makes _me_ feel more real than you." He answered with a smile, which Harry returned.

They sat that way, smiling at one another for a few minutes before finally Harry stood. "I should get Madam Pompfrey, she's sure to want to check on you."

He left to go get her and Draco closed his eyes, already tired again. He heard swift footsteps and knew his Godfather was coming. He opened his eyes again to see him enter, heading straight for him.

"I gather by your return to the waking world that you are doing better?" He asked sitting in the chair that Harry had abandoned.

"A little sore, but Im fine I promise Sev. Thank you for coming for me." Draco answered, trying to reassure his Godfather.

Severus smirked. "As if I would've left you in the hands of those imbecile's. Madam Pompfrey should be releasing you soon. I want you to come stay in my guest quarters until I feel you've recovered. I'm sure Potter will find it no trouble to collect your work for you."

Draco would've rathered to just return to his room, but he knew Severus was worried about him, wheter he cared to show it or not so Draco nodded. "Ok. I'll be down when she lets me go."

Severus nodded at that and stood, he put his hand on Draco's shoulder for a brief second and with a wirl of his robes he was gone again, leaving Draco smiling slightly at the pecularalities of his Godfather.

Madam Pompfrey came in next with Harry in tow behind her and after a quick check over let him go, telling him to return in the morning. After she left, Harry helped him to dress and then escorted him down to the dungeons, gently holding his arm the whole way. Snape met them at the door to his rooms, slight sneer on his face at the sight of Harry, but then what else was new. Draco thanked Harry and told him he'd see him later and went inside. Snape watched him go and then turned back to Harry.

"Thank you Potter, for helping rescuing my Godson. You can also help him by obtaining his work from the other teachers." With that he shut the door leaving Harry standing there.

Harry left with a chuckle. Most would've fumed at the rudeness, but Harry caught on to what most would've overlooked; Snape was giving him another opportunity to see Draco. Harry went on his way, heading to get Draco's work; smile on his face.

Author Note: I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I lost inspiration for a long time for this, but I found a little left in me and decided to keep going. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
